Menu
The Carmageddon games are organized by menus. Although, all games have a different structure. Some have a single menu with almost every option, while others have menus inside menus inside menus. Overview 's main menu.]] Each menu contain several things. These can be changeable options, other menus or information. For most games, the player must first enter either the new game or load game menus and choose a race before starting it. Carmageddon II, however, already starts with an all-in-one menu. Games This is the menu structure in each game. Carmageddon *Main menu **New game ***Difficulty select **New network game **Options ***Sound ***Detail ***Controls **Load game **Quit Carmageddon *Race menu **Change race **View info ***View racers **Parts shop **Change car **Start race *Pause menu **Continue **Recover car and continue **Abort race **Options **Load game **Save game **Abort game **Quit Carmageddon II *Main menu **Choose car **Choose race **Network game ***options *Pause menu **Abort race **Abort game **Quit **Configure controls **Settings **Load game Carmageddon TDR 2000 *Main menu **Free driving **New game **Multiplayer ***Create ***Join **Load game **Options ***Controls ***Force feedback ***Graphics ***Sound ***Details ***Set defaults **Quit *Choose race **Save game **Load game **Race info **Choose car *Pause menu **Resume race **Restart race **Abort race **New game **Load game **Options Carmageddon (PlayStation) *Start Game / Continue Game **Change Race **View Info / View Racers / View Scene **Car Shop ***Select It ***Buy It ***Done **Save Game **Start Race *Head To Head **Car Crusher ***Player One Choose Car ***Player Two Choose Car ****Choose Map **Fox 'N' Hounds ***Player One Choose Car ***Player Two Choose Car ****Choose Map **Checkpoint Stampede ***Player One Choose Car ***Player Two Choose Car ****Choose Map *Options **Controller Setup P1 ***Calibrate Analog ***Choose Button Settings ***Steering Sensitivity: Low / Medium / High ***Vibration: On/Off ***Back To Options Menu **Controller Setup P2 ***Calibrate Analog ***Choose Button Settings ***Steering Sensitivity: Low / Medium / High ***Vibration: On/Off ***Back To Options Menu **Music Volume **SFX Volume **Difficulty Level **Screen Position **Select Language **Back To Main Menu *Load Game Carmageddon 64 *Main menu **Carmageddon ***Choose car ****Choose race **Quick Start **Head to Head ***Eliminator ***Driven to Destruction ***Checkpoint Stampede ****Choose car *****Choose race **Practice **Options ***Controller Pak ***Controller Select *Pause menu **Continue **Abort Race **Widescreen 4:3 / 16:9 Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) *Main menu **Start race **Select car **See password **Enter password Aspect In Carmageddon, most of the menu's components are inside a monitor, and when certain things change, said monitor will spin out of the screen and comeback with the next menu. In Carmageddon II, the menus have a simple greenish background, and most options are inside dark green blobs. These blobs are quickly expanded when the menu is loaded, making a neat - albeit simple - effect. In Carmageddon TDR 2000, the menus are made of simple buttons, but the rest of the layout is rather complex, and is best described with screenshots. Most menu screens have some switches that can be pressed. In Carmageddon 64, the menus are divided in parts that are attached to conveyor belts. When a menu is chosen, gears in the background move the conveyor belts and bring the parts for the next screen. Carmageddon (Game Boy Color)'s menus are rather simple. They follow the same aspect as Carma2's, but without the animations. Trivia *Pressing the up or down arrow keys in any of Carmageddon TDR 2000's menus will play a small sound that sounds like metal clanking. See also *Category:Menu *HUD Category:Menu